1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective head covering, and more particularly, to a transport hood for protecting conveying personnel from the body fluids of a detainee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each year, the number of detainees who are infected with the Human Immune Virus (HIV), Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and other communicable diseases increases dramatically. The transportation of detainees, such as prisoners, invariably results in moments of high stress, duress and emotion. During these moments, the detainee may resist the conveying personnel, and thus become injured to the extent that the detainee bleeds. In addition, the detainee may intentionally or accidently issue body fluids, such as spit, onto the conveying personnel. Accordingly, personnel who convey detainees must take care to avoid contact with the detainee's body fluids.
Protective head coverings, known as transport hoods, have long been utilized to constrain detainees, and to protect the conveying personnel from the detainee as well as to protect the detainee from the surrounding environment. However, prior transport hoods include a discrete opening adjacent the eyes of the detainee. Thus, conveying personnel are required to take additional time to orient the opening provided in the transport hood with the eyes of the detainee. The additional time that the conveying personnel are in close proximity to the detainee increases the risk that the conveying personnel will come in contact with the body fluids of the detainee. Further, the discrete opening restricts the vision of the detainee and prevents the conveying personnel from observing the head of the detainee from any angle.
A prior art protective head covering is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,703 to Sullivan. Sullivan discloses a protective head covering, or hood, for use by an operator of a baling press or threshing machine. The Sullivan hood shields the head, eyes, nose, mouth and neck of the operator from dust and small particles of debris, such as straw. However, the Sullivan hood is not intended to prevent bacteria, blood and body fluids from the operator from being spread into the surrounding environment, and includes a pair of discrete openings that must be oriented adjacent the eyes of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,408 to Singer discloses a protective head covering for use as a surgical mask and hood. The Singer mask and hood protects the wearer from bacteria, blood and body fluids in the surrounding environment, and prevents bacteria, blood and body fluids issued by the wearer from being spread into the surrounding environment. However, the Singer mask and hood likewise includes a discrete opening that must be oriented with the eyes of the wearer, and does not permit the head of the wearer to be observed from any angle.
As is now apparent, a transport hood for protecting conveying personnel from the blood and body fluids of a detainee is needed that prevents blood and body fluids issued by the detainee from being spread into the surrounding environment, and which does not include a discrete opening that must be oriented with the eyes of the detainee. The present invention, as described in detail herein, provides a transport hood that protects conveying personnel from the detainee's blood and body fluids, while permitting the detainee unrestricted vision and the conveying personnel unrestricted observation of the detainee from any angle.